


Best friends

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Werewolf Seth, its cute, no this isnt a seth shipped with his dog fic, theyre best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Seth's time during the full moon is spent perfectly.





	Best friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkered_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkered_soul/gifts).



> This was a gift I made for checkered_soul a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong while ago but just never posted on here I guess. So here it is :)

Seth watched as the rest of the cast and crew of Alex’s student film talked excitedly amongst themselves about the get together they planned for that Saturday. He was glad everyone seemed to be getting along after all the stress of shooting over the past week. He was excited for them, but he knew he would have to skip out. He needed to inform them of that soon. Conveniently enough, as they were planning what to bring, Sarah asked him about his own plans. 

He smiled a little as he responded, “Sorry Sarah, but I’m not going to be able to make it.”

She frowned a little, before pulling Seth to the side “Is this about what Alex did earlier this week?” She asked quietly, not wanting the rest of the group to get involved. They both knew that would ruin the mood everyone was in. 

“Nonono, it's not that. I’m just busy.” He paused for a second thinking of a reasonable excuse. “I have a big test on Monday I have to get ready for.” Not a complete lie- except he had already prepared for it, as he knew he wouldn't have the chance to study over the weekend.

Sarah stared at him for a moment “You could study on Sunday.”

”While I have a hangover because of you guys? Yeah, not happening.”

“We aren't planning on drinking.” Seth gave her a long doubtful look. “Okay, maybe we are but it won't be that much. Just a case split between us at most.” 

“Sure. Besides Sunday I volunteer remember?” Except this Sunday he didn't plan on doing that. Not that Sarah knew that.

“Friday?”

“Gotta edit some film for Alex, or he’ll through a fit again.” He laughed a little, an attempt to show that he had forgiven Alex for his recent behavior. He wasn't angry at him for his nearly daily outbursts during filming, he was more concerned than anything. 

Sarah sighed, giving up. “Fine, but you better attend the next one.”

Seth smiled. He'd love to, but he couldn't guarantee it, especially if they planned it on another full moon. “No promises.”  
-  
He sighed as he arrived home, giving Max a few pats as he entered the apartment. It was later than he would have liked. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but it was risky to be out late on nights like this. 

But he was safe now. He made sure to lock all three locks on his door before, quickly putting his stuff away and popping some leftovers into the microwave. Changing while hungry always sucked. 

He gave Max a few more pets, getting comfy on the floor next to him and cooing. “Did you miss me? Sorry I gotta go out all the time, but hey it’s dogs night tonight.” Max made almost as if to bark, but ended up not, instead giving Seth a big doggy smile. 

Seth couldn't help but return it. “Soon, okay? I gotta eat before its time. You know how I get if I don’t.” Speaking of food, he needed to set some out for Max too, which he did seconds before the microwave started beeping. He vored his stomach sacrifice happily, before settling on the couch. Max jumped up next to him cuddling into his side. A comfort of sorts for when he changed. 

The shift always hurt, feeling bones change shape and muscles contorting different ways. He had learned the best ways to endure it, and soon enough, woke up on level with his best friend. He shoved his face into the golden fur lying alongside him, before carefully getting off the couch. Max didn't need to sniff the newcomer as he really wasn't a newcomer at all. He was still his best friend, Seth, just in a different form. Seth padded around the room before plopping down for a second. Max took the opportunity to jump on him.

The next few hours were spent chasing each other around, occasionally playing with some of Max’s toys before the two blond fluff balls flopped down on each other, tired but content.


End file.
